Behind the Code
by colourmexgab
Summary: Danny and Sam are the best code breakers in the world. For their age, at least. When Sam uses codes for something OTHER then fun, will Danny figure out what secret lies behind the codes? DxS A little TxJ at the end. ONESHOT


A/N: OMG. i thought of a REALLY cute ONE SHOT! i just had to put it up. i thought of it yesterday morning. i'm currently reading a series of books called "SPY X". It's a book about two twins trying to find their Mom by cracking codes and all that other spy stuff. xD It's awesome. SO HERE iT iS! (Right after the disclaimer and dedication.)

DiSCLAiMER: Ahem. i do not own Danny Phantom. i'm sorry. i also don't own SPY X. Or the codes that the awesome writer made.

DEDiCATiON: i dedicate this to ALL THE BEAUTiFUL PEOPLE! xD And... Ugh, Peter, who has a virus, Rex, for betting to be quiet, Chris, for also taking that bet, Michael, for making me and Inkku laugh during baseball.. Why are they all BOYS? O.O;; Okay, so to all the loser-ish boys at school who keep me laughing on the floor everyday. :DDD OH! Aleyssi, too! Ahaha! Lazy, your name is underlined for spell check. xD

* * *

Sam Manson woke up on a normal Sunday morning, only to find an arm hanging next to her face. She was currently sleeping on the floor, due to the fact she was at her best friend's, Danny Fenton's, house. She was there for a sleepover. She found out Tucker, her other best friend, couldn't come. This left her and the boy she's had a crush on alone.

She and Danny had a very interesting hobby. (Besides Danny being half ghost.) They both enjoyed cracking codes. They picked locks, hacked computers, created codes, and even used them on Tucker. He says it's a gift, and that they'd be spies someday. They always rolled their eyes.

Sam smiled and sat up right. Danny had his cheek on his pillow, which was covered in drool, and his arm dangled off the edge of the bed; the typical teenage boy position.

She thought for a moment. She thought about how much she loved him and when she would be able to tell him her feelings. Suddenly, a plan hatched in Sam's mind. She would have to do a bit of work, but it was worth it. She ran out the door to brush her teeth, comb her hair, and change into normal clothes.

When she got downstairs, the Fenton family, not including Danny, was there, getting ready for breakfast.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully, before spilling out her plan to them, and how they could help.

-

"AHA! i KNEW YOU LOVED HiM!" Jack jumped up, claiming he was right about something.

"Love? Isn't it a bit early for that?" Jazz spoke up.

"Well, I don't know. I'm pretty sure I do." Sam's cheeks turned red.

"Oh, sweetie! How cute!" Maddie said. "I always knew you'd make a great daughter-in-law!" This caused Sam's cheeks to turn into a very bright red. _'Now, if there's only something we could do about those parents of yours...'_ Maddie began to think.

"Okay, so we all up for the plan?" Sam asked. Everyone nodded their heads in approval, and she grinned.

-

Danny woke up suddenly. He looked around and noticed Sam wasn't there. He could hear something downstairs, like eating. He turned into Danny Phantom and floated to the kitchen. He found himself watching his father pig out for breakfast. He flew back upstairs.

'_Oh, boy. Better get down there now before the food's all gone.' _Danny thought.

Danny went to brush his teeth, brush his hair, and change. When he got downstairs, no one was there.

He sighed at all the company he had. He opened the refrigerator to find out there was no more food. He looked at the little note that took a spot where the chicken was suppose to be:

_A picture of a sheep + (L x W) – A + 2 + L8_

'_What the..SAM!'_ Danny thought. A code, of course, was what Sam did when she wanted him to figure something out.

"Let's see.." Danny thought out loud. "Sheep? No, no sentence begins with sheep. How about.. _Ewe?_ Or you!" Danny said.

"Okay, next. 'L x W'? Length times width equals area. Minus A? Rea? Whaa?" He thought for a minute. "OH! DUH! OTHER A! _ARE_!" He laughed at himself. "Okay," he read the whole thing.

"You..are..too..late.." Danny read. "UGGHH!" he slammed the refrigerator door.

"SAM!" he was about to go upstairs, when Jazz came down.

"Danny, hi!" she said. "Could you get a book for me? It's in the Lab."

"Not now, Jazz." Danny said, annoyed. He kept going upstairs.

"NO! NOW! PLEEEEASE!" Jazz begged.

"Ughh..Fine, fine. I'll get it." Danny headed to the Lab.

The Ghost Portal was closed, and he looked around for the book.

"Mmm…There it is!" Danny spotted a gray book that read, "Troubled Teens" on the cover.

He picked it up and was about to go back upstairs, until he saw a note drop out of the book.

"Huh?" Danny picked it up and opened it. Inside was another code:

_Up to this, you managed this far._

_If you pass this point, you're lucky._

_This isn't going to be easy._

_But you know me, out of control._

_I'm in a place, waiting for you to figure out_

_My deepest secret; nothing you know._

_Hurry! Figure it out!_

_- Sam_

_P.S. You're lucky numbers are: 111, 231, 363, 474, 543, 645, 713, and 811._

Danny reread the note over again. _'What does it mean? Sam just wants me to figure it out, and go there.'_

"First of all, what do these numbers mean?" He checked them over. "Lottery numbers don't go this high. One hundred eleven? Two hundred thirty-one?" He looked at them.

"Mmm.." Danny looked at them. "The beginning digit continues itself. One, two, three, four.." Danny spoke. "Maybe.." Danny looked at the first line in the note. First line…First word...First letter, or..

"One, one, one. _U_?" Danny thought. "Next, second line…third word…first letter. _P_?"

Danny continued on with the pattern. He wrote them down as he went along. When he finished, he held it up.

"UPSTAiRS." Danny said out loud. He ran upstairs and saw Jazz.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked.

"Figured out the code?" Jazz chuckled.

Danny ran upstairs to his room, ignoring Jazz's cry, "HEY! WHERE'S MY BOOK!"

Danny opened his door. He looked around and noticed another note on his drooled-on pillow.

_Sam's her, with me._

_Ghosts don't like me._

_A lot of things happen with me._

_I hold parties and get-togethers._

_I have loads of stuff, but I'm not rich._

_Who/What am I?_

Danny scratched his head. _'Who/What am I?' What's that supposed to mean?'_

"Sam.. This better be important, or have food." Danny heard his stomach growl.

" 'Sam's with me?' So Sam's with this person..or thing." Danny thought.

"I'll go with 'thing'. 'Ghosts don't like me.' Ghosts don't really like me either. Maybe because I'm human." Danny laughed. "Huh? Human? I'm a living person. Parties, get-togethers. Stuff, not rich?" Danny slapped his head at how easy the question was.

"Duh! It's the LiViNG ROOM!" Danny ran to the living room downstairs to find Sam.

She turned around from behind the couch and smiled.

"Took you long enough." She said.

"Yeah, well…" Danny scratched the back of his head and took a seat next to Sam. "So what's this secret you need to tell me?"

Sam smiled sweetly. "The code is the secret." She handed him a piece of paper.

Danny took it, but put it down. "C'mon. I solved enough. Just tell me."

Sam heart began to beat faster. "Just figure it out. When you do, I'll be upstairs in your room." She stood up and went away.

Danny sighed and looked down at the piece of paper. _'What harm could one more code do?' _Inside was a very confusing code:

_A picture of a small island + off – F + 'look around'_

"WHAT!" Danny got confused by the whole thing. He calmed down and looked at it carefully.

"An island?" Danny took out a pencil and wrote on the back of the note. He wrote 'island.'

"Okay. Off minus F equals 'of'." Danny wrote next to 'island', 'of'.

"Um.. 'look around'?" Danny did what it said and saw nothing. "Umm.. Seeing?" Next to the word 'of', he wrote 'seeing'.

"Island of Seeing? Never heard of it." Danny thought out loud. He put his hand to his head, and erased what he wrote.

"Okay.. An island. It looks kind of small in the picture and a small island is called an iSLE!" Danny wrote again. 'iSLE.' Then, he looked again at the code.

"Now, I know this is 'of'." Danny wrote 'of' next to 'isle'.

"There! Now, 'look around'. That's seeing, looking, viewing.." Danny stopped. "View?"

"Isle..of..View?" Danny said. "That still doesn't make sense!" He threw his hands up.

"iSLE OF ViEW! ISLE OF ViEW! ISLE OF ViEW!" Danny slowed down. He was close to saying "i LOVE YOU."

"Huh?" Danny said 'Isle of View' again, really fast. "I love you?" Danny ran upstairs to his room again.

"SAM?" Danny cried into his room. He over reacted and saw Sam on his bed.

"Yeah? Did you figure it out?" She said blushing.

"…I think I did." Danny put down the code where it said "Isle of View."

"Yup. Do you know what it means?"

"I think. Until I said it really fast and led to 'I Love You'." Danny laughed.

"Um..Yeah." Sam blushed even harder and closed her eyes.

Danny stopped laughing and looked her. Then he grinned. "For the record, I love you, too."

Sam looked up and her lips pressed against Danny's.

-

"Mission accomplished, guys." Jazz said to her parents, who were peeking at the couple from behind Danny's door. "Thanks for the food, Dad and Mom, the riddle was smart."

"No problem. I'll eat food for anyone in this family, which now includes Sam." Jack pointed out.

"Aww..Thanks, honey." Maddie said. "Now, who wants to make a plan for those jumpsuit-hating, no good-"

"Um..If you forgot, their daughter's in there." Jazz pointed to Sam. "I think I'll just call Tucker and tell him about the good news."

"OH! iS HE OUR NEW SON-iN-LAW!" Jack cried.

"DADD!" Jazz blushed.

* * *

A/N: MUWAHAHA! DONE! YES! I really like the 'iSLE OF ViEW' trick. (It's what I tell Rex, and he still doesn't know what it means.) You try saying 'iSLE OF ViEW' fast. Does it work on you? Anyway, DON'T FORGET TO REViEW:D 


End file.
